


The Blanket

by DragonPrincess22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess22/pseuds/DragonPrincess22
Summary: I wrote a poem...I wanted to share it...here it is. ..it's kinda dark....enjoy!...





	The Blanket

You wake up in a heavy blanket,

When you think you've escaped,

It comes back, 

trips you,

Reminding you it's still there.

 

It grabs your mouth so you can't smile,

I controls your eyes making you cry, 

And it controls your mind,

making you do stupid things. 

 

It's heavy on your shoulders,

It drags behind you, 

It trips you up, 

It pulls you back from the things you love.

  
  


Drags you into the darkness, 

Where it's hard to come back, 

When you do you come back different.

 

You don't sleep, 

Don't eat,   

And don't breath ,

Hoping that the blanket will be lifted, 

But it never happens. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
